Traying to love
by Evil lady X
Summary: X23 is dating Julia nwho is abusive and Roberto and a few others find out and all hell breaks lose and Bobby and X23 take a night out on the town but it doesn't end wellshuts up
1. Chapter 1

X23 stood at her locker going threw the junk looking for the chem book she had lost again. "Dammit where's my stupid book," she said as she got flustered and groaned. "Chili X just use mine," said a guys voice she turned to see Kurt standing there with Roberto and Sam. "Thanks Kurt that's sweet of you," she said as she slowly took the book from him seeing as she was the same age as him she was in most of his classes but chem they had at different times. "Just get it back before Classes Lepshin," he said as the boys all but Roberto walked off.

" X yo why can't you find your book?" he asked his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "It umm...had a run in with the swamp," she said as she sighed. "Pietro apparently thought it was funny to throw it at a alligator that thought I was lunch," she said as she picked up her back pack and got ready to walk to chem class with Roberto like every day she did. "Pietro huh? you two going out?" he asked his gaze shifting over to the wall. "No him and Tabby are going out he likes to tease me and plus I was there to help with a mission," she said as she pulled at her black hair. "Oh so hows Nate?" he asked looking at her she pulled her shirt sleeve down a little. "Um him and Ali get back from Paris this week end," she said as she looked at him. "Hows Jubes?" she asked her turn for questions. "Good from what I hear her parents ,might let her come back soon," he said as a cheer leader smiled at him and made the call me sign he just rolled his eyes and walked closer to X23. "You know...what we should hang out this afternoon at lunch want to?" she asked him he nodded and they reached the chem class room the entered and took their seats which was right behind each other X23's desk in front of his.

Half way threw Class X23's shoulders were stiff and she started cracking her knuckles for fun. "X want a shoulder rub?" asked Roberto she nodded and moaned as he eased her tension in her back and neck then boom. "Miss Howlett answer to question nine would be?" asked the teacher who was just as mean as a snake. "Um thirty seven?" she asked unsure of what it was. "Correct if this was math," said the teacher causing a few students to laugh she just rolled her eyes and stood up. "The answer s a trick your not missing anything in your answer so there is no answer," she said as she counted to three and the bell rang she waved a quick good bye to a few students and a fast sorry to the teacher and her and Roberto set out for their next class Math with Kurt, Sam, Tabby, Lance and a few others.

"So then I go X23 DUCK and throw the book at the alligator thing," said Pietro way to fast but you could still understand it slightly. "And then we actually got out of there alive," said Tabby as she sat down in Pietro's lap and took a sip of his Pepsi. "So Berto sitting with us or what?" asked Bobby as he sat at the table with Tabby, Pietro, Sam and Amara. "Na me and X are heading to the park for lunch and then we'll be back," he said as he jingled the keys to his new car in front of Bobby's gaping face. "You got miss-no-one-in-my-pants to go out for lunch?" he asked looking at Roberto as if he was a god. "No she asked me and I'm late see ya later," he said as he took off threw the Caff doors and ran towards his black convertible with the silver flames on the sides.

"Sorry I'm late X," he said as he unlocked the doors and got in the drivers side. "The park and then back right?" he asked as X23 claimed in beside him her normal goth style cloths and her normal dark make up showing how the preppy looking brazilian and the Gothic clone should have clashed but turns out they were like best friends. "Sounds great,' she said her normal happy self as she closed her eyes slightly and hummed the tune to Chain hang low.  
X...Why don't you hang out with like Bobby or Sam?" he asked thinking about how shocked Bobby had been about them going out for lunch. "Cause Bobby is a pervert who can't keep his hands to him self and Sam barley even speaks when I'm near him," she said quit stright foward. "True...do you even hang out with other people besides me and Tabby right?" he asked as he took a sharp turn.

"Yep every Sunday me and Gambit spend hours working on bikes and cars for fun...me and Ray hang out to and Kitty does my hair every Friday and me and Rogue hang out reading and Wanda and me go shopping," she said as she named off the people she hung out with. "True..but I mean available guy wise," he said as he pulled the car to a stop at the park. "Um...not really...not that I know of...no guys really seem to wanna hang out," she said as they claimed out of the car and got their lunch and sat by the pound. "So what did you bring?" she asked as she took out her protein shake. "Um...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich chips a grilled cheese a milk and a coke you?" he asked as he sat his food out. X23 looked over her protein shake and held it up. "This," she said as she took a sip. "X23...where is the rest of your lunch?" he asked as he looked over at her drink. "Umm...Julian ad me decided I should go on a diet cause I'm putting on wight," she said lying threw her teeth. "Okay but here have some of mine," he said as he handed her half of each sandwhich and threw the milk at her. "I know you hate soda's," he said as she nodded and took a bite of the p,b &j severing its taste. "So you and Julian?" he asked as he chewed his food. "Yep almost a year," she said as she took a sip of the milk. "Wow long time," he said as she nodded they made it a point for them to hang out away from Julian because he hated it when X23 hung out with other guys.

"X23 where the hell were you at lunch?" asked Julian the minute he cornered her at her locker. "I was out with a friend," she said as she shrugged. "A friend that just happens to be Roberto Dacosta?" he asked with a deep hateful tone. "Who tolled you?" she asked in a frightened tone. "Bobby Drake he couldn't shut up about it," he said as she grabbed her arm and made her face him. "I thought I tolled you not to hang out with him," he said rather angerly. "He's my friend Julian," she said as she tried to pull away. "No he's trying to take you from me," he said as he tightened his grip. "Xia he want to take you from me," he said she had slight tears in her eyes. "Julian he doesn't want to take me away from you," she said as she hugged him. "Just stay away from him okay," he said it wasn't a question it was a command. Roberto and Sam had seen the whole thing and were not very happy. "He just hurt Lexa," said Roberto. "Yeah he did he grabbed her arm ah dun lyke that Berto," said Sam as he looked at the couple. "Me either Sam," said Roberto as he watch X23 and Julian exchange a kiss before they went off to class.

"You say what exactly?" asked Tabby as she stared blankly at Roberto and Sam she was in her bed room with a few others and they all had one thing on mind. X23 and Julian. "Julian grab a hold of X's arm and yell at her," said Sam as he looked around the room. "I saw it to he yelled at her because she went to the park with me for lunch," said Roberto as he felt himself take the guilt. "Tell em about the diet," said Sam as he got a anger filled look on his face. "Yeah today at lunch all she was gunna eat was a protein shake till I made her eat some of my lunch cause aparrently Julian and her decided that she needed to lose a few pounds," said Roberto as he made a sicked face. "She's skin and bones as it is ah been tryin to get er ta eat more food fhor a while," said Rogue as she rubbed her Temple's with her fingers in a confessed fashion. "Yeah and not only that but I really don't think she knows it's not right for him to act like that," said Roberto as he took a seat on Amara's bed.

"Well...how did she act at Lunch?" asked Tabby as she started to think about what to do. "She was fine other then that we talked acted like five year olds you know the normal way we are," he said as he shrugged. "The other day she was helping Jamie with his math home work and he said Julian called her cell phone mad that she wasn't with him," said Rhane as she pulled at her red hair. "He has some issues and I will stop them for him," said Roberto as he hung his head in thought. "Roberto the important thing is to keep calm and not let him know we know," said Tabby trying to make them understand. "So what we just sit back and watch him hurt her?" asked Sam Roberto second the thought with a grunt. "No we sit back and make sure he doesn't get the chance to hurt her," she said as she pointed around the room. "I think one of us should watch her at all times," said Tabby as she nodded to her own idea. "Thabby not all of us chan beh at her side constantly," said Rogue as she looked around the room the five of them unsure of how to help their friend.

"It's been a long time since we had a sleep over thing," said X23 as she threw her sleeping bag onto Tabby's bed and then threw herself on to Amara's bed and looked around the room at her friends. "You are to right my friend," said Tabby who was sitting on her own bed and painting her toe nails bright pink. "So what are we doing tonight?" asked Amara as she came in with Jubilee and Rogue and Kitty. "We my friends are going to give X23 the best night of her life," said Tabby as she put her nail polish away and wiggled her toes then shrugged. "What...why?" asked X23 as she ran a hand threw her black hair. "Cause Xy you really need to hang with the girls tonight," said Tabby as she put on a smile the truth was that the boys were all hanging out and planing on having a talk with Julian.

"Dude this is cool," said Julian as he ate a few chips from the bowl Roberto had set out all the other guys were chilling out in his room. "Yeah while the girls chat about how hot our bodies are we might as well chat about how hot they are," said Bobby as he sipped his soda. "Wait Xia broke off our date for the sluts at this school?" asked Julian getting glares from all the boys. "Yeah dude she did," said Bobby as he got a glare from Sam and Roberto. "That bitch," said Julian under his breath as he got a look of pure rage on his face. "Dude all of our girls ditched us for that girl party" said Bobby as he shot a look at Roberto as if asking what was wrong with Julian. "Roberto can I talk with you for a minute away from every one?" asked Bobby Roberto nodded and stood up and lead him to the hall way. "Whats up with him...he called Xy a bitch," said Bobby he may be a perverted boy but he cares about X23 more then many would think. "We think he's beating on X23," said Roberto as Bobby's face went into a face full of rage and anger. "He's hurting her?" he asked looking back towards the room all the guys were sitting around joking. "I'll cut off what makes him a man..no wait he isn't a man so he has nothing to cut off," said Bobby threw clenched teeth as he looked at Julian who was using his cell phone. "I'll be back in a while I need to breath," said Bobby as he tour off threw the mansion doors.

X23 was laying on Tabby's bed when her cell phone started to ring. "Nu-huh," said Tabby as she looked at the caller idea seeing it wasn't Julian she threw the phone at X23. "Have fun," said Tabby as she went back to high lighting Amara's hair. "Hello?" asked X23 as she sat up and hugged her knee's to her chest. "Xy look out the window," said the voice of Bobby Drake she got up and walked to the window and saw a bridge of Ice leading up to the window and standing on it was Bobby his face smiling at her. "Bobby?" she asked as she opened the window. "Come out with me out here?" he asked holding out his Ice covered Hand. "Bobby I can't Tabby would kill me and Julian would," she stopped and Bobby's face flashed with anger again before he gave her a pout. "Come on," he said his ice form glistening in the moon light. X23 looked at him and then to the ground. "X go for it," said Tabby's voice as X23 turned around she saw all the girls watching her. "Go for it," she said again as she looked at X23. "But leave your Cell...take my cell so we can call you," said Tabby as handed X23 her black razor phone and took X23's flip phone. "Have fun," said Kitty as she hugged X23. "I will," said X23 as she took Bobby's Ice covered hand and let him help her out of the window. "Where to?" she asked as she did her best not to slip on the ice. "Any where our dreams take us," said Bobby as he pulled her close put his arms around her and they slid down the ice and he de iced and they ran off towards his black convertible with white flames on the sides.

but back at the mansion Julian had just burst out of the front door and watched the car pull off. "That bitch is dead," he said as he glared after the car. "Oh shit I so screwed up," said Tabby as she watched Julian start pushing buttons on his cell phone and the one in her hand started to ring. "Tabs?" asked a voice from the door. "Roberto we have a problem," she said as she looked at the brown haired boy in the door way. "Julian saw X leave with Bobby," she said as the phone in her hand went off again. "We are so screwed," he said as he looked at the phone.


	2. chapter 2

thanks to my reviewers and much love

again i do not own X-men Evolution...

Tabby looked down at the phone in her hand and wished she had came up with something better then to send Lexa off with Bobby. "Pietro I'm worried what if he finds her and hurts her," she said as she looked around her room at the small group of friends in the room. "Babe she'll be fie she is X23 she beat all the X-mens asses she can handle him," said Pietro said as he put his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forhead. "He's in the DR right now he can't get out he has detintion," said Rhane as she looked up being X23's room mate made her even more worried then before.. "Bobby is a good guy he can take of her and treat her right," said Roberto as he put his arms around Jubilee and sighed this was all his fault and he knew it deep down even though they said it wasn't, he knew it was.

A few hours later Tabby sat on her bed with Pietro beside her holding her close. "Babe just chill she is fine and she's with that ice cube," he said as he snuggled into her neak and made giggly slightly. "Pietro I'm really worried about her," she said as she looked back at the phone that had yet to stop ringing. "Pietro something is wrong with her I can feel it," she said as Pietro held her closer and kissed her lightly. "Tabby bear trust me she is fine," he said as he kissed her again and she returned the kiss.

"Bobby where are we going?" asked X23 as she ran her fingers over the side of the car. "Just hanging out Lexa," he said as he smiled at her and drove the car to a all night mall. "A mall?" she asked as she got out of the car and headed for the entrance. "Yes a mall and we're going to have fun...we're going to try on prom cloths," he said as he took her hand and lead her to the fancy store in the mall. "Prom cloths?" she asked as she fallowed him and she smiled slightly as she found a rather nice blue dark color dress. "I'll try this one on," she said as she took it and ran off to a dressing room.

"things are going to be bad when she gets back ryght?" asked Sam as he looked at Ray and Roberto the three had decided to meet after leaveing Tabby's room. "She'll prolly get the shit beat outta her," said Ray as he looked at his two friends. "What its the truth I know guys like him," he said as he rubbed his hands togather to make heat. "Ah won't let him touch her," said Sam with a angry look in his eyes. "Sam don't get envolved with a girl ya know your friends crushin on," said Ray said as he rubbed his head and stared at the other two. "Bobby just took her out because he wanted to get away he dun like her," said Sam as he looked at his hands something in him said he should call and check on her. "Ah'm gunna go do sumthin be back," he saidas he got up and ran to the hall phone and looked threw the list of numbers till he found the one he wanted and he dailed it.

"Hell?" said X23's voice and Sam took a deep breath of releave.

"Hey Twosey Threesey," he said in his southern draw as he smiled happy she and answered.

"Hey Sammy whats up?" she asked as she looked in the mirror the long dark blue dress looked wounderful.

"Xy...when are you cioming home?" he asked sure he sounded whinny but she was one of his best friends.

"I'm waiting on Bobby we're trying on prom cloths," she said as she smiled at her self.

"Did he ask ya ta prom?" he asked quickly.

"No...why?" she asked as she took her dress of and slowly put her normal cloths back on.

"No reason...later," he said as he got ready to hang up.

"Sammy," "Yeah?" "Love ya bye," she said as she hung up and quickly left to find Bobby.

"Sammo what are you doing?" asked Ray as he saw Sam hang up the phone. "Oh nuthin Ray," he said quickly as he blushed lightly. "What ever you say Sam just don't hurt my X23 and you'll be fine." he said as he walked back into the kitchen looking for food. "Sam...do you like X23?" asked a small voice behind him he nearly jumped and saw Jamie standing there. "Wha?...ah dun know wha ya meaan," he said as he blushed more then mumbled. "Go play video games or sumthin," and walked off leaveing Jamie alone and confussed.

"Pietro...would you think bad of me if I tolled you something?" Asked Tabby as she snuggled closer to him in the bed and played with his hair. "Of course not Babe what is it?" he asked as he kissed her forhead and looked into her eyes. "Pietro for a while I was jealous of Xy cause she and Julian looked so happy...then you asked me out and I though what if we would end up like that," she said bitting her lip. "Tabbykins I could never hurt you I love you to much," he said as he kissed her deeply and hugged her close to his body. "I love you to," she said after she broke free of the kiss and snuggled back close to him hoping to god her friend would be okay.

"Joh how can you talk like that," said Amara as she looked at her boy friend, Wanda, Warren, Rogue, Gambit and her self and pyro had met later on and pyro had oppend his fat mouth. "Is the truth luv...settin him on foiah would have fixed it all," he said as he looked at her everyone rolled their eyes because he thought setting someone on fire fixed everything. "Pyro...mon amie shut da hell up," said Remy as he hugged Rogue who was looking uncomfertable. "So we know he hurts her and we know what we can do torture him but how do we stop him?" asked Warren who was sitting on the couch with Wanda on his lap. "We hunt him down and gut him like a fish?" asked Sabertooth who's only reason he was there was to make sure Wanda and Warren behaved. "Not everthin ends in guttin people sug.," Said Rogue as she sent him a glare. "What we do is just keep a eye out and NO ONE," they all looked at Sabertooth and Amara finished. "Tell the proof or Magneto," she said Sabertooth looked at them. "Why is it you always look at me when you say that?" he asked with a upset look. "Because two cans of tuna and you spill everything," said Pyro as he glared and pointed to his hands. "You got Janey taken away from me," he said with a pout. "You sat my box on fire," Sabertooth spat back. "BOYS," shouted amara which got every ones attion. "He started it," they both said.

"Bobby thank you for taking me out for a while," said X23 as she walked up the mansion steps with him. "No problem X23," he said as he hugged her. "Bitch," said a cold voice and they turned to see Julian standing there. "Julian hey babe," said X23 as she ran to hug him he slapped her. "What did I say?" he asked coldly. "Not to go out with other guys alone," she answered as she looked at him her face still tinged pink. "Thats right and here you are being a fucking whore and going out come on," he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to his room. "You belong to me and what the hell was that?" he asked as he threw her into his room and she landed on his bed. "I sorry Julian...I am I promise I won't do it again," she said as she looked at him tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Baby you know I am," he said as he bent down and Kissed her. "I love you know that right?" he asked as he pulled him closer to him. "Yeah I know I love you to," she said as she smiled at him weekly and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah and he effin dragged her off," said Bobby as he explaned to everyone what had happened when him and X23 had gotten home. "That jerk I'll fry his ass," said Ray as he glared at the thought of the guy hitting X23. "Ah swear ah will hurt him," said Sam as he got a look in his eyes no one had ever seen. "Bobby...did she get upset?" asked Tabby from her seat with Pietro. "No she acted like it was her fault," he said as he got a look of self hate on his face. "It's all my fault," he said.

"Bobby...its not your fault its mine," said a voice from the door way.

okay so who should X23 end up with? Sam?..Bobby?...Berto??...anyone you'd like to ask for...jsut let me know in the review


	3. Chapter 3

"Bobby...its not your fault its mine," said a voice from the door way. AT the sound of some ones voice they all turned to see a girl standing there her red hair in two pony tials on either side of her head the girl was none other then...Jean Grey. "What do you mean its your fault?" asked Bobby as he looked about ready to kill someone. "I...may have let Julian know X23 was going some where," she said with a sigh this was going to be hard for her to admit to them. "I...was jealous of her...and so tolled on her," she said with a sigh. "I have been for weeks...every time she left I'd run to Juliajn and tell him...I wanted him to dump her cheating ass so he could see how much better I am then her," snapped Jean and then she coughed waiting on the team to start asking her questions in stead only one thing happened. Tabby stood up and then she slapped Jean as hard as she could causing Jean to get knocked to the floor and then Tabby quietly turned to the group and then smoothed her shirt and said. "I hate her," then she sat back down leaving Pietro in slight shock and Scott speachless they had decided to let him in on the issue but had left Jean out of it but the dumb barbie had to go and get involved using her damned mind. "I can't beleave she did that," said Scott as he looked at Jean who was on the ground panting slightly and he looked shocked like he was going to pass out or something. "I need to go," he said and then he stood and got ready to leave then he spat at jean. "If I had not dumped you yesturday you just gave me a good reason," he said as he stormed off. "Wow," said Bobby as he sat there in the middle of the group and he had no idea what to do or say. "Wonder why she was jealous?" said Sabertooth out loud as he looked around the room all of them but one person seemed to be thinking the same thing but one of them knew why and that one perseon was Jubilee and she bit her lip and then looked around maybe it was time to let out the secret she had been keeping but then again maybe it wasn't. "I'mma go," said almost half the room okay well Ray,Bobby,Sam,Jamie and then Roberto and the girls all blinked something was up and soon they would find it out.

Mean while in the danger room X23 had been doing a work out with her close friend Mandy when all the suden from different doors six boys all entered the room and at the same time said. "X23 I want to talk to you," and all four boys glared at each other X23 and Mandy looked at them oddly why did all the suden six different guys need to talk to X23 so quickly and why did all of them look like they wanted to kill the others. "I need to speak to X," they all said and then made a growling sound. "No I do," again at the same time. "She wants to hear what I have to say," again they all glared at each other then randomly. "NEON GREEN," they all blinked and then looked at Jamie. "Well someone had to break the akwardness," he said then he ran over to X23 and got down on one knee. "X23...I have to tell you something...I love you," and all the other guys glared at him and then X23 and Mandy held back giggles. "Jamie...honey...your to young for me...sorry," said X23 as she ruffled his hair and smiled. "Now...boys," she said as she turned to look at the other five who were again back at the glaring war. "Whats going on?" she asked as she looked from boy to boy what did the ywant and why did they keep glaring at each other. "X, I," all he boys said at once again just great not this again. "I like you," they all said at once. "You like me?" she asked slowly looking from boy to boy. "As in...like like me?" she asked with a blank stare. "Yeah we do," said Roberto as he looked at the other boys with a look of hatered. "Oh," she said before she paled her eye rolled back and she fell over onto the cold floor. "XY," called Mandy before she fell to her knees beside her and shook her. "Look...lets get her to the med bay," said Scott as he went to pick her up but was beat to it by suprisingly enough Sam.

Sam sat at the bed side of X23 for over four hours worth of tests and exams and finaly they found out she had passed out from a lack of food and stress. "Is she gunna beh okaeh?" he asked for the gizillionth time that night and Beast shrugged. "I do not know my child...she might...but she needs love," he said as he walked away leaving Sam alone beside the dark haired girl who's bright smie and laugh had made him grow to care about her so much. "Twosey Threesey please beh okaeh...ah can' live with out yah...who else is' gunna bothea' meh when ah read?" he asked as he rubbed at his tear covered eyes. "Or help meh beat Ray at basket ball, or learn how tah give big guys in jail tattoos?" he asked as he sniffled and pulled his legs up onto his chair and rested his chin on his knees. "You could always put berto in a halter top," came the raspy reply from the bed beside him and Sam jumped up and was standing beside her in a heart beat. "Xy," he said happily as he reached for one of her hands and held it, wincing at the iv in her hand. "Sammy," she said qquietly as she smiled weakly and let him hold her hand. "What happened?" she asked as he handed her a glass of water and helped her drink it. "Well yah see...six of us weh kinda desided tah tell yah weh liked yah all at the same time," he said with a small shrug. "An' yah passed out from not eatin...why yah not been eatin Xy?" he asked with a really worried tone as she smiled at him weakly. "I'll eat now Sammy," she said as she slid up in the bed and looked at him as he leaned closely and she lifted her lips up and they kissed lightly. "Xy?" he said with a small smile. "Yah Sammy?" she asked as she blushed. "Will yah beh meh girl friend?" he asked and she smiled and nodded but her words got cut off when the doors burst open and Julian came roaring in. "BITCH," was the only word he got ou before Sam punched him and hard Julian fell over and one tooth rolled across the floor before a few of the team showed up and dragged Julian out. "Samy," she said smiling at him. "Ah'll never let him hurt yah again," he said as he bent down and kissed her lightly.

TO BE CONTENUIED(yes I know its spelled wrong)

This is for Tabby because she picked the guy and I'll have all my fics updated soon


End file.
